Primeriza
by Kiki-split
Summary: Hermione tiene curiosidad acerca de todo el asunto de la homosexualidad, Ginny está allí para ayudar. Femslash.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es mía , y sólo mía.

* * *

**Primeriza**

¿Qué demonios le ven todas a los bailes? Ni que fueran la gran cosa.  
Sip, esa gruñona y cabreada chica era Hermione Granger. Mejor conocida por ser miembro del trío dorado, mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió-murió-revivió-y-salvó-al-mundo-mágico.  
Hacía ya una semana que habían anunciado el baile de Halloween, y ese era ya el tercero en lo que llevaban de séptimo año, lo cual era totalmente ridículo si consideraban que apenas si estaban en Octubre. Aún quedaba el baile de navidad, el de san valentín y quien sabe que otros tontos bailes más se le ocurriría a su muy querida-pero en ese momento odiada directora McGonagall, vaya, nunca la había visto tan feliz y radiante desde...desde nunca, para ser sinceros. Hasta se veía más joven. Se podría hasta sospechar que tenía un amorío con alguien, lo cual era ridículo tomando en cuenta su actitud, su trabajo y su edad, pero bueno...una nunca sabe.  
El punto era que, por tercera vez, Hermione se encontraba sin vestido, sin pareja y obviamente, sin ganas de asistir.  
La primera vez había asistido sólo porque la alegría de la post-guerra todavía dominaba su corazón, la segunda...culpa de sus amigos, pero esta...no había manera de que asistiera, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.  
- Hey Herms - escuchó el suave tono de su pelirroja amiga y le echó un vistazo a la menor de los Weasley mientras esta se sentaba a su lado.  
- Ginny - dijo a modo de saludo la castaña volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.  
- Oh vamos - dijo la pelirroja luego de un rato de silencio - no me vengas otra vez con el mismo cuento - pidió y al ver que su amiga fruncía el ceño, se explicó - no piensas ir ¿cierto?  
La castaña suspiró sabiendo que hay terminaba su paz mental, y comenzaba un debate agotador con la chica.  
Si tan sólo su hermano tuviera la misma agilidad mental que ella, quizá no hubieran terminado, quizá...  
- Ginny, no estoy de humor...  
- ¿Para mi o para el baile? - cuestionó la pecosa.  
Para ambos - pensó  
- Ginn...  
- Hermione, en serio debes dejar esa actitud tuya - le regañó  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- Oh vamos, como si no lo supieras - bufó la menor - actúas como Mirtley la llorona, de hecho, eres como ella, sólo que tú estás viva y ella no, en serio Herms ¿puedes hablarme?  
- Eso estoy haciendo  
- No, háblame, de verdad - pidió tomando la mano de su amiga - me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas, quizá pueda ayudar  
- No lo creo - susurró la castaña  
- Bueno, no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos - dijo la pelirroja soltando a su amiga para enderezarse lo suficiente como para que estuvieran frente a frente - trata - le instó.  
La castaña miró a su alrededor, a su cama sin ningún peluche o distintivo que indicara que era ella quien se acostaba allí y a las frías y gruesas paredes que la rodeaban. Había sido nombrada Premio Anual por lo que tenía su propia habitación, guay. Pero solitario, solitario que jode.  
Soledad...  
- Me siento sola - pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto habían rondado por su cabeza los últimos días fue tan liberador que tuvo que suspirar.  
- ¿De qué hablas Herms? Tienes a los chicos, tienes por fin a tus padres de vuelta, me tienes a mi  
- No me refiero a que no tengo amigos, me refiero a... - se calló preguntándose como podría terminar la frase.  
- ¿Alguien que te quiera de una manera más...especial? - conjeturó la pecosa y la castaña asintió sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.  
- Oh Herms - dijo la chica con dulzura - no hay porque sentirse avergonzada, es normal, yo también me siento muchas veces así, pero...se me pasa eventualmente  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la castaña con real interés. Quería saber como demonios apaciguar todos esos no-bienvenidos sentimientos de una vez por todas. A esas alturas haría lo que fuera.  
- E... con el tiempo - notó que las mejillas de su amiga estaban rojas como un tomate y frunció el ceño.  
- Ginny ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? - preguntó. No era del tipo de personas que presionaban a la gente por información, pero se sentía bien hablar con alguien del tema.  
- De verdad no creo que quieras saber como se me pasa - dijo y al ver que la castaña asentía como instándola a seguir, suspiró - Herms, de verdad, no creo que lo quieras saber - al notar el énfasis de la última parte la castaña se sonrojo.  
Oh...  
- ¿Chicos? - preguntó después de un incómodo silencio.  
- Y chicas - al escuchar aquello la mayor alzó una ceja verdaderamente curiosa. Nunca había escuchado nada de que su amiga fuera...bueno, que le gustara su mismo sexo. - Oh vamos Herms, como si no lo supieras - al ver la auténtica cara de sorpresa de su amiga abrió los ojos como platos - Oh, mierda...no sabías...escucha, olvídalo  
- No...¿con quiénes? - al no obtener respuesta presionó - ¿Con quiénes?  
- Parvati...Lavender...Kate...Astoria  
Santa...mierda  
- ¿Todas son...  
- ¿Lesbianas? No. No necesitas ser uno para encontrar consuelo en una chica  
La castaña asintió sonrojada recordando lo poco que había leído alguna vez sobre el tema.  
En su torno nunca había habido algún tipo de homosexualidad por lo que no se había interesado mucho en ello, más no obstante si había leído algo del tema, siendo la auténtica come-libros que era.  
Sabía sobre el asunto de la bisexualidad, y del placer entre personas del mismo sexo, pero escuchar a alguien hablar de eso era distinto, más no por ello malo, raro si, malo no.  
- Nunca me lo imaginé - confesó la castaña  
- Escuchar Herms, no tenemos que hablar de esto ...  
- No, está bien...mmm ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Dispara - dijo la menor relajándose en su asiento, al menos ya su amiga no se veía tan desanimada. Esa había sido su meta al ir y hablar con ella.  
- ¿Por qué...  
- ¿Por qué busco consuelo en ellas? - cuando la castaña asintió, tomó aire pensando en como explicarse sin asustar mucho a su amiga - verás...sólo una mujer sabe como tratar su cuerpo, entonces es como...cualquier mujer sabría como tratar el mío, a veces los hombres son muy torpes o bruscos, y cuando realmente necesito consuelo eso es lo que menos quiero.  
La castaña asintió pensando que lo que le decía su amiga tenia sentido, aunque no es que ella pudiera opinar mucho sobre el tema. Era una total virgen, de pies a cabeza.  
- ¿Eso no te convierte en...lesbiana? - vaya, tan sólo decir el término se sentía raro.  
- No se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - no lo creo, disfruto mucho con los hombres, una auténtica lesbiana le tiene asco  
Vaya, nunca había pasado por un silencio tan incómodo como el que le siguió a esa respuesta.  
La mayor se mordió la lengua intentando reprimir la próxima pregunta que quería que le respondiera su amiga, pero falló miserablemente  
- ¿Cómo se siente?  
Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos, más la castaña no retiró su pregunta. La curiosidad mataba al gato, vaya que si.  
- Bueno...ya sabes es como cuando...ya sabes...es casi igual que tu mano - se explicó la pelirroja maldiciendo interiormente por verse tan torpe frente a su amiga. Ni que fuera una inexperta en el campo, ni que fuera una primeriza, de hecho era bastante experimentada ¿por qué demonios le costaba formar coherencia frente a la castaña?  
- ¿Mi mano? - frunció el ceño la chica confundida - Oh...  
La pelirroja miró la expresión de total timidez de su amiga y abrió la boca sorprendida y apenada  
- Oh Dios mío , eres virgen, totalmente virgen - las palabras "ni siquiera te has tocado tu misma" quedaron flotando en el aire - lo siento, no ...no sabía, pensé que...no, no hablemos más del tema.  
La castaña arrugó los labios indignada  
- No me trates como si fuera un bebe de 5 años que recién está escuchando palabras fuertes, por Merlín Gin,si soy virgen, no es que tenga algo de malo  
- Por supuesto que no - se apresuró a decir la pecosa aún apenada.  
- Okey, entonces deja de tratarme como si fueras una madre cachada en medio de un acto malo, y explícame  
- ¿Qué te explique? ¿Que te explique qué? - al ver la expresión de "duh" en el rostro de su amiga, suspiró - Herms, no es algo de lo que me sienta cómoda hablando  
- Mientes - la acusó su amiga y la menor maldijo en su mente. Si, a veces olvidaba la parte que vino escrita en su acta de nacimiento de "pésima mentirosa".  
- Bien, ¿quieres que hable? hablaré, cuando estés lo suficientemente traumada como para no querer verme por semanas no me culpes a mi - al ver que su amiga asentía satisfecha continuó - se siente bien, jodidamente bien, mejor que con un hombre, como ya te dije con un hombre suele ser más torpe el asunto, o más agresivo, y la agresividad va en algunos momentos, pero no en todos. Uno a veces lo que busca es gentileza ¿entiendes? y comparando la mano de las chicas con la de los chicos...adivinarás quien es gentil y quien no...  
- ¿Cuándo empezaste?  
- De pequeña, bueno...en tercero, una amiga mía, no puedo revelar su nombre, me confeso que se excitaba viendo a chicas besándose o leyendo sobre ello, entonces como comprenderás pensó que estaba en esa onda, y me incitó a probarlo con ella...la cosa resulto ser que la chica no tenía ni una sola vena lesbiana, en serio...osea, le ponía, de verdad le ponía que le besaran, pero creo que más bien es el tema de besos en si, no de quien lo practique, en fin...pero prácticamente se desmaya con tan sólo llegar cerca del área privada de otra mujer...y bueno, así fue como empezó todo  
- ¿C-cómo supiste que Lavender, Parvati y las otras querían...?  
- No lo supe, sólo paso...y antes de que preguntes, me gustaría mantenerme los detalles para mi misma.  
La castaña asintió obviando la desilusión que comenzaba a sentir y pensó en que otra cosa preguntarle, más su cerebro estaba trabajando de una manera lenta y alarmante. Normalmente ya tendría como una libreta entera de preguntas y ahora no, simplemente estaba como...ida, o más bien, concentrada en otra cosa, en lo que pasaba un poco más abajo de su ombligo. Sentía como una molestia en su parte íntima, y no era estúpida, sabía lo que aquello era. Se estaba excitando, maldita sea, se estaba excitando por hablar de chicas con chicas.  
- Herms - le tocó el hombro la pelirroja - ¿en qué piensas? - al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba, se aventuró - dímelo amiga, todo lo que piensas, se honesta conmigo, no tengas pena  
- Quiero saber como se siente - dijo de una la chica para luego bajar la cabeza. Mierda, que cosa tan incómoda, no sería raro, ni la culparía, si Ginny se fuera de su cuarto acusándola de pervertida.  
- Pero si ya te...oh - de repente no sabía que decir, ella Ginny Weasley, que siempre, siempre, tenía algo que decir había sido brutalmente callada. Y maldición a lo excitantes de la situación.  
Estaba en un cuarto, a solas con su amiga. En un cuarto, dentro de una torre baldía alejada totalmente de cualquier otra persona. Osea, las interrupciones serían nulas, y no habría que preocuparse por la discreción, podrían...  
Mierda, no...no quería corromper así a su amiga, a una virgen...Necesitaba irse, irse y tocarse pensando en cierta castaña...  
- E...ya llegará el chico..chica, lo que sea para ti - dijo levantándose dejando bien en claro que aquel era su boleto de salida.  
- ¿Tan indeseable soy? - escuchó que su amiga susurraba cuando ya estaba a tan sólo un paso de salir de la habitación.  
Mierda..  
- Maldita sea si no lo eres, Herms...en este preciso momento creo que eres como el ser más atractivo y deseable de todo este castillo - al ver que su amiga se sonrojaba sintió aquel líquido espeso correr por sus muslos. Mierda, tenía que irse de allí, ya - pero...no podemos...  
- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó la castaña mandando su sentido común a la mierda. Nunca había sido ni partidaria de la homosexualidad ni homofóbica, así que realmente le daba como que igual.  
- Porque... - vamos, piensa...ah, mierda - eres como mi mejor amiga, será incómodo luego, eres virgen, no soy con quien querrás perder la virginidad - si, podría seguir inventando escusas  
- ¿A juro tendría que...perder la virginidad? - preguntó tímida y la pelirroja gruñó. Mierda, odiaba, amaba, lo que sea, que actuara como una niñita virgen que no tenía idea de nada. Le ponía...y mucho. De hecho, había jugado con Lavender a que ella era una tímida virgen, y oh Merlín, aquello había sido jodidamente fantástico...  
- No - a la mierda las escusas, se iba a ir por el camino de la sinceridad - Joder no...Hermione, no sabes lo que me estás haciendo, no soy una roca por Merlín, y tú ahí actuando como una niña virgen...que Merlín me ayude, es exactamente lo que eres no me está ayudando, en lo absoluto, me tienes...mal  
En contra de todo pronóstico, la castaña sonrío un poco mientras un adorable rojo se extendía por sus mejillas.  
- ¿Te...te estoy excitando? - preguntó y la pelirroja se prohibió rodar los ojos hacia la nada, mierda, un poquito más y se correría con tan sólo hablar.  
- A ver, pondré las cosas bien en claro Hermione...Necesito irme de aquí, ya,no quiero que tu primera vez sea con una chica que está jodidamente impaciente por, como decirlo, si, arrancarte las bragas con los dientes, así que...necesito irme, a mi habitación, a tocarme...si, eso haré - se dio la vuelta sospechando que aquello sería el detonante para unas situaciones muy incómodas en un futuro, pero si aquello conseguía que su amiga le dejara ir, bienvenido sea.  
- No te tienes que ir para...ya sabes  
Oh mierda.  
La pelirroja suspiró, torció el cuello haciendo que sus huesos sonaran y se dio la vuelta. Si, esas últimas dos palabras habían mandado su fuerza de voluntad a volar, y bien lejos. Y al parecer su amiga lo noto porque se le acercó lo suficiente como para poder hablar en susurros y escucharse pero no lo suficiente para el momento. Penosa, primeriza...Mierda.  
- ¿Puedo...besarte? - preguntó y tras lo que pareció como una infinidad de tiempo la castaña asintió tomando una honda bocanada de aire.  
La pelirroja se le acercó hasta que sus pechos se estuvieran tocando y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su amiga y la otra la dejo en el aire sospechando que seria muy pronto para sujetarla por las caderas.  
Acarició los labios de su amiga con los suyos y cuando esta suspiro aprovechó para adentrarse en ellos, no iba a usar lengua, no iba a... Mierda, su amiga le estaba pasando la lengua por los labios en ese preciso instante. Dejó entrar la lengua de la castaña y cuando se encontró con la suya iniciaron un baile candente o una lucha para tomar poder. Su sabor...por Merlín, su sabor era...no iba a ponerse melosa a decir, a melocotón con fresas, o a menta achocolatada, no ...simplemente era un sabor propio de ella...y mierda, iba a explotar, en ese preciso momento. Se separo jadiando de su amiga que la miraba confundida con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas...si tuviera una cámara capturaría esa imagen para la posteridad.  
- ¿Qué...- preguntó la mayor obviamente confundida.  
- Estoy...necesito... - no encontrando como explicarse tomo la mano izquierda de su amiga que se vio sorprendida por el acto y la colocó justo encima de su falda colegial, en el lugar en el que necesitaba. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego se relajo...un poquito.  
Dios...el tan sólo calor de la mano de su amiga le encendía como mil demonios, dios...necesitaba esa mano, dentro suyo, haciendo de todo, ya.  
La castaña leyendo la desesperación en los ojos de sus amigas preguntó con vos ronca.  
- ¿Qué...qué necesitas?  
La pelirroja tragó saliva encontrando que sus cuerdas vocales no querían cooperar con ella y luego de varios esfuerzos, dijo  
- Yo...mira, eres virgen...eres primeriza, así que... - al ver la mirada furiosa de su amiga, se apresuró a aclarar - así que, me tocaré, oh si que lo haré...te estaré mirando a los ojos en todo momento...y luego si tú quieres...si te sientes cómoda con la situación, serás libre de unirte  
La castaña no asintió ni hizo otro movimiento que indicara que le había escuchado pero por sus ojos bien abiertos podría decirse que si.  
La pelirroja metió su mano izquierda, la que había dejado en el aire dentro de su falda, dentro de sus bragas, que parecían estar inundadas, y abrió bruscamente sus pliegues e insertó dos dedos en su interior. Agradeciendo que no hubiese soltado el agarre que tenía en el hombro de su amiga lo uso como soporte cuando comenzó a sentirse demasiado excitada como para poder ocultarlo. En los ojos de la castaña había temor, indecisión y algo de emoción, podía verlo, pero sabía que sería poco probable que la chica se le uniera, por lo menos no la primera vez.  
¿Pero qué importaba? Con lo excitada que estaba podía jurar que habrían unas cuantas veces más en ese mismo momento.  
¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?. Esa era la pregunta que se estaba haciendo la castaña en ese preciso momento mientras veía como su amiga, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y ex, se masturbaba frente suyo, mientras veía como la chica rodaba los ojos hacia atrás en un pura expresión de placer y mientras sentía como el agarre que tenía sobre su hombro se hacía cada vez más intenso.  
Mentiría, si, sería como la blasfemia del año decir que no estaba excitada. Estaba excitada como los mil demonios, pero estaba igual de nerviosa.  
Si, era virgen y primeriza, exactamente como su amiga le había dicho, por lo tanto no tenía ni una puñetera idea de que hacer. ¿A qué se había referido con "unirse"' ¿Tocarse ella también? ¿Tocarla...?  
Al notar como la pecosa comenzaba a frotar las piernas una contra otra y a emitir pequeños gemidos supo a que se refería, y vaya que quería hacerlo...pero si tan sólo supiera como...  
- D-déjat-te llevar, sigue tus instintos - le dijo la pelirroja notando la incertidumbre en los ojos de su amiga.  
La castaña carraspeó incómoda y excitada y prestó atención a los movimientos de su amiga tratando de memorizar la manera en que la mano de su amiga subía y bajaba dentro de su falda. Suponía que también estaba usando sus dedos, lo cual le ponía aún más excitada si eso era siquiera posible.  
- ¿P-puedo...desvestirte? - preguntó tímida.  
- Oh, Merlín...si - dijo entre gemidos y la castaña comenzó con manos temblorosas a deshacer el nudo de la corbata de su amiga. Estaba impaciente, si, pero estaba alargando tanto como podía el momento, no tenía ni puñetera idea de que hacer.  
Por una fracción de segundo deseo haber sido como cualquier muggle normal que en algún momento dado de su adolescencia le picaba el bicho de la curiosidad y se ponía mirar vídeos porno, pero no...ella había sido el ejemplo a seguir, la señorita perfección.  
Una vez fuera la corbata, comenzó a quitar los botones uno por uno temerosa y a la vez impaciente por ver lo que había tras la camisa. Si, había visto a sus antiguas compañera de habitación en sostén, pero a la pelirroja no...y vaya que ansiaba por verla.  
Sintiendo que se había hecho cargo de todos los botones, agarró la camisa de lado a lado y la desplazo por los brazos de su amiga hasta dejarla caer en el piso justo al lado de su corbata.  
Por...Merlín. Se suponía que una chica de su edad no debería estar tan bien dotada, pero por los mil infiernos, su amiga era todo sexo y figura. Estaba segura como los mil infiernos que podría modelar y ganar concursos de belleza si se le venía en gana. Dios...su plano estomago, sin absolutamente ningún pelito, ni siquiera por el camino de su ombligo ni más abajo, la sola idea de descubrir si estaba igual de...lisa en su parte más intima hizo que su centro palpitara. Por Morgana, moría, literalmente, de deseo por su pelirroja amiga.  
Sus pechos...sus pechos eran perfectamente redondos y lo suficientemente grandes como para suponer que era de copa C. Sin poder evitarlo se lamió los labios preguntándose como se sentiría pasar su lengua por ellos, justo en medio de los dos, donde aquel espacio se veía tan jodidamente irresistible.  
Escuchando como los gemidos procedentes de su amiga se volvían más intensos y entrecortados decidió dejar de mirarla y comenzar a quitarle la falda. Con aún lentos, pero ya no tan torpes movimientos, colocó ambas manos sobre el bordado de la falda y alzando la mirada pidió permiso para deshacerse de la prenda. La pelirroja frotó más fuertemente sus piernas invadida por el placer. Deduciendo que no podía obtener mayor respuesta que aquella deslizo la falda de su amiga hacia abajo y cuando chocó contra el frío suelo, la pecosa se deshizo de ella con rápidos movimientos, más la castaña no fue capaz de notarlo, ya que lo único que podía mirar era las bragas rosadas de su amiga las cuales se veían bastante mojadas y la mano de su amiga trabajando detrás de ellas. Maldición, cuanto daría por tener una mejor vista de lo que su amiga hacía.  
- Q-quítamelas - tartamudeó torpemente la pelirroja sintiendo como sus paredes se comenzaban a cerrar al rededor de sus dedos. Estaba tan cerca.  
La castaña asintió sin estar muy segura de que su amiga captaba su afirmación y colocó sus manos justo en el borde de las bragas, deslizándolas con cuidado, más sin apartar la mirada de la mano de su amiga. Cuando sus piernas se vieron totalmente descubiertas, al igual que su sexo, tragó fuertemente saliva ante el espectáculo que su amiga le proporcionaba. Santa madre, parecía que su amiga no tenía ni un solo vello, sus pliegues estaban abiertos por la invasión de dos de los delgados dedos de su amiga que los empujaba cada vez más adentro. Y a juzgar por las expresiones faciales de la pecosa, no dudaba de que fuera a terminar en tan sólo unos pocos segundos.  
Como mostrándole lo muy acertada que estaba notó como su amiga se ponía tensa por un segundo y luego soltaba un grito mientras dejaba de acariciarse. Por entre sus piernas se escurría un líquido pesado que emanaba un olor fuerte que le llenó completamente las fosas nasales, y contra todo pronóstico, en vez de sentirse asqueada por el fuerte olor a sexo, sólo se sintió más deseosa. Merlín, que la perdonaran pero quería ver, oler, saber más sobre ese líquido.  
La pelirroja dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las sacudidas que sufría su cuerpo tras su primer orgasmo y luego bajó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga que mantenía los ojos fijos en su entrepierna. No era que no le gustase, Dios sabía cuando le gustaba que la mirara, pero necesitaba que hiciera algo más que quedarse mirándola como la propia estúpida. Más no sabía como indicárselo sin sonar brusca y poco considerada.  
Virgen, recuerda, es una virgen...  
- Será mejor que me vaya - si, jodida cobarde que era. Se había corrido, totalmente desnuda, frente a Hermione y pretendía irse, si, ¿qué estaba fumando el sombrero al haberla mandado a Gryffindor?.  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la castaña todavía medio atontada por la reciente escena y aún incapaz de despegar su mirada del sexo de la pecosa.  
- Seamos honestas, estás muy conmocionada como para hacer algo, así que...si, me iré - dijo aunque sentía que estaba hablando con la pared, su amiga parecía no estar escuchando absolutamente nada.  
Jodido lío en la que las había metido.  
- ¿Puedo? - preguntó de repente la mayor y Ginny alzó una ceja preguntándose a que se refería - puedo - se aclaró la garganta nerviosa - ¿puedo ver un poco más de cerca? - preguntó y la pelirroja sintió sus mejillas encenderse como dos farolitos.  
Mierda ¿por qué se ponía así? Ni que fuera algo nuevo para ella...  
La pecosa asintió sintiendo que rellenar el silencio con palabras era inútil y entorpecedor y se mordió el labio al ver como su amiga se ponía de rodillas frente a ella, lo bastante cerca como para mirar en tamaño panorámico su centro y los residuos se su anterior orgasmo. Verla así, su cuerpo completamente cubierto por el uniforme, su semblante concentrado, su porte de virgen primeriza, arrodillada frente a ella, tan cerca de su sexo...Merlín ¿Era posible tener un orgasmo sin siquiera tocarse un poco?. Repentinamente sintió unos finos dedos recorrer su pierna izquierda y pegó un salto sorprendida.  
- Oh...lo siento - se disculpó la castaña  
- Merlin, no te disculpes...sigue - pidió en medio de un suspiro sintiendo como los dedos de su amiga volvían a retomar su camino sobre sus piernas y muslos y jadeó cuando la sintió muy cerca de su sexo...un centímetro más y ...  
- ¿Te molestaría si... - dejó la pregunta al aire consciente de que la pecosa sabía bastante a que se refería.  
- ¿Qué...exactamente qué quieres hacer? - al ver la duda en los ojos de su amiga le agarró la cara, alzándola para que le mirara - dímelo, se honesta conmigo - repitió aquellas palabras que tan sólo hace pocos minutos le había dicho.  
- Siento...siento la necesidad de tocarte - oh por Merlín...si - de...de olerte, de besarte allí ¿Es raro? - preguntó y la pelirroja se debatió entre mandar toda su buena disposición a la mierda y tomarla en ese preciso instante o besarla por lo tierna que le resultaba. Se decidió por un termino medio.  
- Merlín, Herms...has todo eso, has todo lo que quieras, has conmigo lo que se te plazca  
La castaña asintió y luego de unos minutos de anticipación volvió a acariciar sus muslos, más esta vez no se detuvo al llegar a su feminidad, sino que la acaricio delicadamente por toda su extensión hasta llegar al ombligo, y volvió a bajar con el mismo tono. Luego de unas cuantas veces más de repetir el proceso se decidió a acercarse aún más al cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, tanto así que casi desaparecía entre sus piernas, y con un gemido la pelirroja decidió que aquello no sería nada malo de hecho.  
- Voy a...voy a besarte - dijo y la pelirroja sólo pudo suspirar sabiendo bien que no se refería precisamente en la boca.  
Pegó un gritito al sentir los labios de la castaña justo en medio de sus pliegues y decidió por acariciarse los senos ella misma al sentir como comenzaba a besarla, como un beso normal en la boca, justo allí, más sin lengua y sin llegar al punto justo...Dios, si sólo se adentrara un poquito más...  
- Oh..MERLÍN - gritó la pelirroja cuando sintió que su amiga sacaba la lengua y la pasaba de un lado a otro en su sexo...si tan sólo esa lengua estuviera dentro suyo, estaba segura que no duraría ni dos minutos así, que lengua por Dios.  
- Más - pidió apretándose más fuerte los senos.  
La castaña tragó saliva nerviosa, pero excitada como nunca antes lo había estado y decidió por aventurarse un poquito más en el cuerpo de su amiga, con su mano separó los pliegues que cubrían el centro de su amiga y miro por un segundo la carne rosa mojada que tenía en frente para luego posar su boca sobre ella, totalmente cautivada por el olor. Primero empezó a repartir pequeños besos, como lo haría con cualquier pareja normal, en la boca...y luego decidió involucrar la lengua.  
La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la invasión en su centro y gritó una vez más sintiendo que su segundo orgasmo estaba demasiado cerca.  
- Yo...Herms, querrás...apartarte, voy a ... - como suponiendo lo que continuaba la castaña afianzó aún más el agarré que tenía en sus piernas y enterró su cara más profundamente entre sus piernas haciendo que su lengua penetrara más su centro alcanzando el clítoris...Oh Dios.  
Sin poderlo evitar se corrió allí mismo y en ese preciso momento, a pesar de estar flotando en la nube de placer que sólo un segundo orgasmo te podría proporcionar se encontraba preocupada por su amiga, sabía por experiencia propia que no era muy agradable, al principio, que se corrieran en tu boca.  
Esperando que la castaña tosiera o escupiera o algo, abrió los ojos como platos sospechando que si seguía haciendo lo mismo más veces terminarían saliéndose de sus cuencas, la castaña se había tragado su orgasmo...y se lamía los labios. Oh mi Dios.  
Sintió su sexo palpitar nuevamente como listo para su tercer orgasmo y soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Sentía sus piernas como gelatina, sabía que si no se sentaba en algún lugar no duraría mucho.  
- Ven - jaló la mano de la castaña y la levantó mientras la guíaba para que se sentaran en la cama. Dios, estaba excitada a la par de preocupada. ¿Cómo habría sido aquello para la mayor?. - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó  
- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.  
- Pues...acabé en tu cara...aquello debió ser ... - dejó la oración flotando en el aire.  
- Raro, si...pero no fue malo - confesó la castaña. Vaya que no lo había sido, el sabor del sexo de su amiga la había cautivado y había sentido un hambre tan fuerte que le asusto por un momento. Jamás hubiera imaginado haber estado tan hambrienta y mucho menos por sexo, sexo con Ginny. Cuando la pecosa le había tratado de advertir sobre lo que ella ya sospechaba no pudo hacer otra cosa que apresurar el momento, había estado ansiosa por saber como sabía ese líquido que había visto. Y la espera había sido bien merecida, Merlín...que excisito manjar había sido ese.  
La pelirroja miró de arriba a bajo a su amiga sospesando dos cosas.  
La primera, la balanza estaba claramente inclinada de un sólo lado, ella había sido la única en recibir atención, y era la única desnuda.  
La segunda, le sorprendía lo bien que había manejado la situación considerando que no tenía experiencias previas. Lo había manejado condenadamente bien.  
- Herms - escuchó que le decía la pelirroja, quien al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamarle - Herms...¡HERMIONE! ¡Faltan dos horas para el baile te quedaste dormida!  
Mierda...siempre lo mismo - pensó la castaña mientras se levantaba de su cama.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. No lo lleve más lejos porque me siento incomoda con el asunto en si. **


End file.
